Russel Hobbs
Russel Hobbs - fikcyjny członek i perkusista zespołu Gorillaz. Wygląd Przed Gorillaz Russel wydawał się być dzieckiem elokwentnym i zdolnym, ale wydarzenia z jego życia zmieniły go w melancholijnego, według niektórych nawet niestabilnego psychicznie twardziela. Znany z dobrych manier i wymownym przemówieniu, uczył się w Szkole dla Specjalnie Uzdolnionych, lecz został wyrzucony za poszarpanie innych uczniów z powodu opętania. Przez nerwy, strach i opętanie Russel zapadł w śpiączkę. W tym czasie człowiek zwany Ojcem Merrin'em odprawiał na nim egzorcyzmy w celu usunięcia złych duchów i po czterech latach udało mu się. Russel nie mógł wrócić do swojej byłej szkoły, dlatego przeniósl się do Wyższej Szkoły w Brooklynie, w której większość uczniów praktykowała hip-hop. Niestety Russel'a spotkało następne nieszczęście, a mianowicie znalezienie się z przyjaciółmi przypadkowo w centrum strzelaniny, na którą mówi się drive-by shooting. Wszyscy jego towarzysze zostali zabici, a ich dusze tak jakby "wniknęły" do ciała Russela. Gorillaz Phase 1: 1998-2001 Proces opętania zmienił oczy Russela w mrożący biały kolor. Dało mu to też niepowtarzalne umiejętności muzyczne, jego kumple sprawili, że połączył się z demonicznym podziemiem, wszystkie te zdolności muzyczne wstąpiły w jednego człowieka. Szybko okazuje się, że bez Russela Gorillaz nie jest w stanie przetrwać. Między Phase 1 a Phase 2: 2002-2004 Po wielu nieudanych próbach, nakręcenia filmu o Gorillaz, zespół postanowił się rozejść. 2D dostał pracę u swojego ojca, Noodle wróciła do Japonii by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o jej przeszłości, a Murdoc został aresztowany w Tijuana w Meksyku, za używanie fałszywych czeków u prostytutek w lokalnym burdelu. Russel zaszył się w zacisznej piwnicy Ike Turner, by napisać swój własny album. Nękany jednak halucynacjami demonów nigdy nie ukończył albumu. W końcu dostał telefon od nastoletniej Noodle, która z powrotem zbierała ekipę w Kong Studios. Pisząca wtedy album Demon Days, potrzebowała perkusisty. W filmiku "Russel Ident" widzimy, że Russel człapie po molo w napadzie złości, wskakuje do wody i zmierza w stronę Plastic Beach. Możliwa jest opcja że przez nieobecność Russel'a w teledyskach i zdjęciach Murdoc nie zamierzał zapraszać go na Plastic Beach. Jednak później wychodzi na jaw, że to demony, w które Russel wierzy nakłoniły go do wskoczenia do morza. Na teledysku "On Melancholy Hill" widać Russela w rozmiarze wieloryba, a w scenopisie Rhinestone Eyes jest większy (łapie ręką wieloryba i wyrzuca go w stronę samolotu). Na teledysku DoYaThing widzimy go śpiącego na dachu domu (nadal w ogromnym rozmiarze). Jamie Hewlett wyjaśnił jego wielki rozmiar tym, że podczas płynięcia na Plastic Beach nażarł się toksyn, co sprawiło, że po prostu spuchł. Jego stan psychiczny widocznie pogorszył się od egzorcyzmów i opętań. Pomimo tego jest znany jako świetny mówca i mądry człowiek. Łatwo się gniewa, dlatego też znany jest jako Mountain of Madness, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu można nazwać Góra Wściekłosci. Jest zwykle wyluzowany, czasem nawet melancholijny, ale w szał wpędzają go wybryki Murdoca. Zażywa leki ze względu na jego traumy, psychozy i depresję. Gdy 2D i Murdoc kłócą się, Russel najczęściej próbuje załagodzić spór między nimi. Ciekawostki *Russel interesuje się wypychaniem zwierząt - tworzy hybrydy, zwierzęta na kołach (istnieje nawet pogłoska, że niektóre z jego tworów są nadal żywe) *Jego oczy są koloru mlecznobiałego ze względu na opętania i depresje. *Lubi gotować i jeść. *Ma on nadwagę z powodu alergii pszennej jednak jest wrażliwy na ten temat. *Dobrze dogaduje się z Noodle, wręcz twierdzi, że zrobi wszystko aby jej chronić (dlatego był zdruzgotany, gdy dowiedział się o rzekomej śmierci Noodle). *9 marca 2010 roku został wybrany trzecią najseksowniejszą postacią rysunkową wszech czasów przez Nerve.com. Kategoria:Gorillaz Kategoria:Postacie